The Darkness Within Me
by DarkSS
Summary: "Amy! NO!" Sonic desperately called out. His eyes widened as he witnessed Amy being killed by Eggman right in front of him, being unable to do anything. Sadness and rage filled him fast. It's too late. He couldn't protect Amy like he had promise.. It hurts him to think that he had lose her to his nemesis. His anger slowly begins to overwhelm him as Dark Sonic takes over.


**Hey guys! I haven't been writing any Fan Fiction for quite a long time so please be nice with me! ^^ Somehow, I end up having 2 Summary for this story so read it first before you proceed with the story. :) Since the original summary was so limited to little words that I couldn't even filled everything in. And also, don't forget to R&amp;R! ^^ I would gladly appreciate it! :D**

* * *

_**Summary**_

_Losing Amy was a pain to Sonic. Sonic never thought losing Amy would cause him so much hurt, while his dark self within him is slowly waiting for the right time to take over him. Somewhere else..."**Amy! No!**" Sonic desperately called out. His eyes widened as he witnessed Amy being killed by Eggman right in front of him, being unable to do anything to stop it in his containing cell which kept him from a distance between him and Amy. Sadness and rage filled him fast. It's too late. He couldn't protect Amy like he had promise her... "I shouldn't have confess my love for her in the first place, it brought nothing but danger to her." It hurts him to think that he had lose her to his nemesis when Eggman found out his weakness and decided to use it against him. His anger slowly begins to overwhelm him as Dark Sonic takes over him entirely and he will soon brought total destruction to the world._

* * *

**The Darkness Within Me**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

_Blood._ There's blood everywhere, on the floor, on his hands.

_What's going on? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything...? And most importantly...why is there blood...everywhere._ Sonic's mind was confused and overwhelmed by the pool of blood surrounding him. He feels his breathing and heartbeats increased. His mind was full of questions, and he had no idea what was going on. All he could do right now was just stood there, gaping at the blood, unable to move.

"**Sonic The Hedgehog..."** A voice echo out of nowhere could be heard from his surroundings.

Sonic snapped back into reality and froze at the all too familiar sound of his name. It was his voice, but at the same time, it wasn't. The voice was much deeper and colder than his original voice. Sonic's eyes widened as he immediately knew whose voice it belongs.

_Dark Sonic, _his inner self, is trying to reach out to him.

Sonic shivered at the thought of it. He needs to get out here-out of his mind or dream, and fast. He couldn't let Dark Sonic control him again, not after what happen 6 months ago. But what can he do? He seemed to be stuck in some kind of white space and the fact that he couldn't move doesn't help either.

"**What's wrong Sonic? It's just so unlike you…to fear my present. I thought you loved it." **The demonic voice echoed. Soon the whole place was surrounded by darkness and Dark Sonic appeared right before his eyes.

"Y-You… What do you want from me?" Sonic growled, still attempting to move but to no avail.

"**Nothing, to be precise. I just want to see how you're handling over there. Just look at you, you're so…vulnerable." **Sonic glared at him, not knowing what Dark Sonic wants from him.

"**Beside, why try to escape from me when you knew you can't? You're basically only trying to escape yourself. Face it Sonic, you and me are one of the same." **Dark Sonic let out a sadistic laugh, making Sonic's blood boiled.

"I-I was…NEVER the same as you!" It took a while before Sonic snarled and let a smirk showed on his face.

Yes, he was outraged, but there's nothing he could do, not in this reality, besides trying to stay as positive as he could.

"**Oh? Then why do you need me so desperately 6 months ago to help you save those weakling friends of yours?" **Dark Sonic hissed.

There was a short silence as Sonic didn't know what to say. He was speechless. He couldn't think straight. "I…I…" His mouth opened but was soon closed after that.

Sonic gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as those painful memories came crashing back at him. He curled himself up and groaned in pain as his head was pounding. Clutching his head tightly and his ears were pressed closely against his head.

"Ugh..." Sonic gasped in pain as he giveaway and passed out.

Meanwhile, Dark Sonic was observing every moment until everything fade into nothingness.

* * *

Sonic jolted awake from his nightmare, sweating a bit, emerald irises shifting back and forth rapidly trying to figure out where he is. He was lying on something soft and comfort, it was his bed. He was back to his own room again; safe from Dark Sonic's tortured.

At least that's what he hopes.

Sonic blinked his eyes slowly, starring into the darkness with what little light coming in through the bedside window from the moonlight, as he try to recall what just happen. His head was still hurting from who knows what.

_I remember seeing…blood. I was in the middle of it…and that's when I heard my voice. Dark Sonic appeared right in front of me…he seem amused. And then, I pass out._

Sonic groaned silently in the dark as the pain from his head become unbearable again, just thinking about it. He shrugged that feelings off and try to relax himself. The pain slowly wore off.

He begins to sit up and takes a good look at his room once more to make sure he wasn't stuck in some kind of dream world again. He sighed.

For once, he feels relieved that those were just another nightmare, yet again. He has been having a lot of nightmares recently and it really troubles him, deeply. Not to mention that those nightmares was a repeat of either him or his friends getting captured by Eggman and putting them through much pain.

But this time was different. He knew it. He couldn't help but feel as if something bad is going to happen.

Trying to shake those thoughts off, emerald eyes locked onto neon green numbers at the clock on his bedside table. It was six-thirty. "Tails would probably be awake soon. And since I couldn't go back to sleep, not at this time, maybe I should just go for a quick morning run." Sonic sighed.

It took a moment before Sonic get up from his bed, sliding on his shoes and headed straight towards the bedroom door.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: Be nice with me! It sucks but that's because I haven't written any Fan Fiction in such a long time. It was harder to write than last time even though I still have the ideas. So uh…it's a little short like most of my past stories but I hope you guys like this though as I have been trying to improve myself through the past few years when I stop writing.. But this, I really don't know if I should even try to continue too. **

**Disclaims:**

**I do not own Sonic and Dark Sonic! They belongs to SEGA!**

**Story was inspired by the song Darkest Part by Red.**

**Thanks to some of my besties, especially Nelson (DarkDivineSonic on YouTube) and Koji (xXSuperSonic620Xx on YouTube) for helping me to get through this and be my story editor and probably even give me some ideas on how to write it.**


End file.
